In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of nectarine tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of nectarines and peaches which are known to us, and mentioned herein, xe2x80x98Royal Gloxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,281), xe2x80x98Honey Kistxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,333) and xe2x80x98Golden Supremexe2x80x99 Peach (non-patented).
The new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, (Prunus persica var. nucipersica), was developed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif. as a first generation cross between two seedlings with field identification numbers 111LB51 and 204LF555. The maternal parent (111LB51) originated from a cross of a nectarine seedling of unknown parentage with xe2x80x98Golden Supremexe2x80x99 Peach (non-patented). The paternal parent (204LF555) originated from a cross between xe2x80x98Honey Kistxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,333) and xe2x80x98Royal Gloxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,281). A large group of these first generation seedlings, growing on their own root system, were planted and maintained under close observation. The present variety, exhibited outstanding fruit characteristics and was selected in 1994 for asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the present variety of nectarine tree was by budding to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented), the standard rootstock for nectarines in California, as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagation.
The present variety of nectarine tree is of large size, vigorous and upright in growth and a regular and productive bearer of large size, early maturing, yellow flesh, sweet, sub-acid, fruit with very good flavor and eating quality. The fruit is further characterized by having an attractive high degree of red skin color, firm flesh with good handling and storage quality, relatively uniform in size throughout the tree and holds firm on the tree for 7 to 8 days after maturity. In comparison to the nectarine tree xe2x80x98Honey Kistxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,333), one of the paternal parents, the new variety has a lower winter chilling requirement of approximately 350 hours and the fruit is approximately 8 days earlier in maturity, and in comparison to the other paternal parent xe2x80x98Royal Gloxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,281), which has fruit with the normal acidic flesh, the flesh of the present variety is mild, sweet, sub-acid and is approximately 1 week later in maturity.